Professor Layton and the Oneshot Challenge
by thegalaxsea
Summary: A series of one-shots about our favourite puzzle cracker, his #1 apprentice, and the Golden Apple. May include other characters if requested.
1. I'll Always Be Behind You

**Hey guys, I'm starting a series of one-shots about the Professor Layton series. I'm using a random word generator to get a prompt for each story. And then I'm writing a dictionary definition of the prompt which relates to the way the word has been used in the story. Also I've set an age for Layton, Luke and Flora which I will stick to in all past/present/future one shots. At the end of Unwound Future, Luke is 13, Flora is 14 and Layton is 31.**

**I'm new to the Professor Layton section so I hope I do well!**

**Prompt: **Behind

**Definition: **Originating, supporting or promoting.

**Ages**

**Luke: **16

**Layton: **34

* * *

Layton and Luke had inevitably reached the most dangerous leg of their latest adventure yet again.

"Well Luke," Layton said, looking up at the imposing structure in front of them, "I believe it is the time for me to continue on alone." He waited, expecting Luke to obey him like usual.

"No," Luke responded flatly, looking his master in the eye squarely. Layton was taken aback by both his answer and by the fact that the boy had finally grown to the same height as himself.

"Luke?" He said questioningly.

"No Professor, I'm your apprentice and I stick with you through good times and bad. I'm not scared!" Luke said firmly.

"I don't doubt your courage Luke."

"Then why do you always insist on leaving me near the end of our adventures? Is it because I'll be a hindrance to you?" Luke asked bitterly.

"Quite the contrary," Layton answered, still a little shocked at his apprentice's outburst, "But I care too much for you to put you in anymore danger than you already are in. I'm afraid to see you get hurt." He adjusted his top hat, predicting that his confession will soften Luke. But to his surprise, it only made the flames in the boy's eyes blaze brighter.

"Don't you get it Professor? Over the years I've watched you enter the enemy's lair countless times. Haven't you considered how I felt? Do you know how scared I get, wondering if you're hurt or worse? Or if you're even coming back? Professor, I'm not just your apprentice I'm your friend and friends have each other's backs. I want to always be there right **behind **you."

Luke's cheeks were flushed from the intensity of his speech. He looked away awkwardly.

There was a long silence until Layton spoke, "You're right Luke. I've been foolish. I've been more concerned with your safety than your feelings. You're not a child anymore, but my mind keeps deluding itself into thinking otherwise. I realize that you are my truest friend and friends are equal. So this time I want to be behind _you. _Lead the way, my boy."

Luke smiled and shook his mentor's hand, "Thanks Professor,"

* * *

**How'd I go? Please review! =)**


	2. Oranges and Peaches

**Prompt:** Orange

**Definition:** A colour between yellow and red in the spectrum.

**Ages**

**Luke:** 17

**Flora:** 18

Luke missed the time when Flora wore orange dresses. He was very partial to the colour with her peach-coloured skin. He always thought she was beautiful, but that simple colour, which she wore the first time they met in St. Mystere, had especially caught his eye. It gave her whole being a warm glow.

After that adventure, she moved onto wearing other standard colours like red and white. It was nice, but those colours never really suited her like orange did.

Luke associated orange as a good omen with Flora. When they had shared their first kiss, she was wearing orange. Also, the day she accepted becoming his girlfriend she was dressed in orange. He was always in a good mood when she wore that colour.

Currently, the pair was walking through the streets of London, hand in hand. They were looking for clothes to wear for an upcoming ball they had been invited to. Luke was paying because he had insisted 'that's what a gentleman does'. They had already bought a navy blue ensemble for Luke, which was now in bag hanging off Luke's other wrist. Flora bounced along beside him happily, her head turning this way and that. Luke chuckled at her enthusiasm and tugged the end of her ponytail. She gave him a cute pout and led him into a women's dress shop.

She immediately let go of his hand to admire the 'latest trends' rack which left Luke wandering around aimlessly. He nodded to another man who was walking around looking lost. He probably was with his wife. Poor guy.

Luke's eyes absentmindedly traced the room when one dress caught his eye. It was on a rack labelled with 'classics'. It was a long, flowing dress with a big, scarlet ribbon around the middle – and best of all, it was a wonderful, soft orange colour.

"Flora?" He called and she came up beside him, "What about this dress?"

He pointed it out and beamed as she went over to examine it. But the smile slipped off his face when she turned around. Her lip trembled and her wide, chocolate, eyes betrayed hurt. Luke rushed up to her, anxious, and took her hands in his.

"What's wrong Flora?"

She showed him the price tag which showed that the dress cost a considerable amount less than the flashy, new ones. He realised that it was because orange was not a popular colour like black, red and blue.

"You don't want to spend much money on me, do you? It's okay, I understand." Flora sighed.

"What? No! I – I…no what I meant was I thought you would look really nice in it!" He spluttered, surprised at how she would ever jump to that conclusion.

Flora still seemed dubious when she didn't look up to meet his gaze.

"Flora, please, I love you! If you want another dress, then of course I'll buy it for you! Could you just please try this one on for me?"

She frowned and grudgingly took the dress to the change rooms. Luke followed after, running a hand nervously through his hair.

He waited outside the dressing rooms. They had decided that they wouldn't see each other in their new clothes until the ball to add an element of surprise. He stood with his back facing the door for a few minutes. It was silent except for sounds of ruffling fabric.

"Flora? Do you like it?" Luke asked.

Silence.

"Flora? If you don't want it, you can try on a different one."

No answer.

"Flora? Why won't you answer me?"

Still no reply.

"Flora! Is everything okay? Do you need me?" Luke said urgently, knocking on the door. He heard a frantic shuffling sound of clothes before the door flew open.

He was engulfed in a passionate kiss from the girl. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, startled at how her attitude had changed so quickly.

"Woah! Flora wha –"

"The dress is amazing Luke! I love it! I can't believe I accused you before. I am so sorry! I should never have doubted you."

Luke beamed and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Never mind that, I'd never be angry at you for doubting me. I love you way too much!"

Flora pulled back and the excitement in her eyes faded to its normal gentleness. But they still had a peculiar twinkle in them.

"How did you know that was the perfect dress?" She asked breathlessly.

Luke answered with a tip of his hat, "I've always loved when you wore the colour orange."

"Really? You should've told me earlier!" She chuckled and pulled him into another loving kiss.

"Ah, but if you wore orange all the time, it wouldn't be so special would it, love?" He replied, touching the tip of her nose.

"Why do you always have to be right?"


	3. Bright Lights

**Thanks for the reviews. And by the way, this one-shot centres around Luke and Layton's relationship, even though it mentions Claire. It's a bit on the serious side but I assure you that the next one-shot will a light, humorous one.**

**Prompt:** Light

**Definition:** The radiance or illumination from a particular source.

After Claire died, Layton's life was plunged into darkness. For the first week he wouldn't leave the house. He ignored all phone calls and drew the curtains of all the windows. He left the newspapers outside on the doorstep; he couldn't bear to solve another puzzle in the Daily Telegraph. He sat in his armchair with the top hat and tea set _she _had given him. Every evening he tried to brew a Bellé Classic but it never turned out quite right. He locked himself in a world of misery.

* * *

Eventually he realized he couldn't stay at home forever. He needed to buy food, he was an apprentice to Dr. Schrader and he was still a student at university. He finally left the house but he wasn't much better. He neglected his gentlemanly duties during his morbid state. He never tipped his hat at neighbours who passed by. He brushed by his friends as if they didn't exist. They all understood why he acted this way though. The poor man was only twenty and had already lost the love of his life. They waited patiently for their friend to return.

* * *

Hershel Layton was a practical man. It was unusual for him to dwell on 'what ifs' and painful memories. That was why he snapped out of his depression after three weeks. He wasn't a weak child. He wasn't like that boy he had saved from going after his parents in the explosion which killed _her._ What was his name? Clint? Clive? Also, how would Claire feel if she found out this was what happened to her lover? It was time for this unhealthy behaviour to end.

Layton realised how ungentlemanly he had been for the past weeks and swore to make up for it. He ran errands and invited friends over; he did everything in his power to make things right. His love for puzzles was renewed twofold as it allowed his mind to avoid thinking about _her. _It seemed as if the promising Hershel Layton was back to his former self. Except for one thing – he never removed his hat.

* * *

The next several years passed quickly for Layton. He studied hard at university, he did his best to please others, and he kept himself busy so his mind would not rest on past happenings. Seven years after the 'incident' was an important year for Layton. He became a professor of archaeology at the Gressenheller University. But he hadn't started teaching just yet.

One day he received a letter from an old friend concerning a mystery about a flute. Intrigued, Layton easily accepted to investigate. It would be a nice change from looking for puzzles in objects and people within the streets of London. On his way to the town, he encountered a woman called Emmy who claimed to be his assistant. Layton was irritated; he didn't want someone around him since he liked to be alone. He was still in the darkness after Claire's death. But who was he to deny her? He let her come along in a gentlemanly gesture.

When he arrived at the town, he never expected to find a light in his darkness. Something to fill his emptiness.

Luke Triton was an energetic boy of 10. He had rosy cheeks, wide eyes, an adorable accent and a little blue cap. He was very inquisitive and sometimes he unintentionally said the wrong things at the wrong time. But it all added to his endearing charm. He also had the curious talent of conversing with animals.

Layton was dumbstruck at how this little boy changed everything in his life. He was a small light but ever so bright in his mental midnight. Just being with him made Layton forget all his worries and pain about Claire. Maybe it was his innocent youth.

The boy made him genuinely smile and laugh - something which he hadn't done since the 'incident'. The day he met Luke was the day he made the perfect cup of Bellé Classic.

Layton became attached to Luke for bringing this new hope and light into his life so he swiftly made Luke his apprentice. Luke treated him with utter reverence at first but soon relaxed around him. He always assumed that Layton had every answer which was usually true. He was very proud of his position as Layton's #1 apprentice. And Layton always found himself smiling when he heard Luke's familiar call of,

"_Professah!"_

On their investigation about the flute, Luke rapidly became adept at solving puzzles. H was a clever boy. It amazed Layton that someone shared his interest so much.

After their first adventure, Layton started lecturing at the university. He had a theory that maybe it was young people like Luke who brought the life out of him since he was always in the company of adults. He spent time with the students and even their younger siblings came to visit the great Professor Layton. But no one was as engaging as Luke. Luke was _his _light.

* * *

After another two adventures, Emmy moved on but Luke stayed as Layton's apprentice. That evening, Layton made a cup of Bellé Classic for his protégé. He chuckled as the boy's face puckered as he drank the tea meant for more refined palettes. Layton then proceeded to make Oasis Berry tea; Luke always had a sweet tooth.

"_Professor, why is it that your tea tastes so good?"_

"_Inspiration, Luke. I lost it several years ago but found it again recently."_

Soon after, their adventures took them to St. Mystere where they skilfully solved the mystery of the Golden Apple. Flora Reinhold, the Golden Apple herself, became Layton's adoptive daughter and another light in his life. But never as bright as Luke.

* * *

The duo solved their next mystery about lost love and a diabolical box. It gave Layton a small pang of pain from the memory of his own lost love. But he swiftly got on with the job.

The Professor and his apprentice's last adventure for a while was the one closest to Layton's heart. At first he believed Clive's act of being Future Luke but soon realized something was off. He didn't give the Professor the same joy and life from his presence as the present Luke did. But that was the least of his concerns. He had actually been able to hold sweet Claire in his arms again, only for fate to cruelly rip her away again. Layton thought he wouldn't survive the loss a second time. He had almost lost himself to the darkness again but found the light once more.

Luke's light.

* * *

When Luke had to leave with his parents, Layton was undeniably sad. But he had suffered greater loss before. He knew that his light would come back.

A few years later, Luke came to visit Layton. He had grown up to be the fine, young man he knew he would grow up to be. Suddenly the Professor felt the need to confess to his apprentice just how much he had saved him. Like a lighthouse guiding a boat safely to the shore.

"_Luke, ever since I lost Claire, there was darkness in my life. I thought I would never escape. And when I met you, you brought me hope again. You were my light. I would've never become the person I am today without you."_

"_Professor, you might not believe it, but I think of you in the same way; as my light. You're the light which guided me to become the best possible man I could ever be – a gentleman."_


End file.
